Random variations during fabrication of analog to digital converters (ADCs) and digital to analog converters (DACs) can cause elements within those devices to be effectively overweight or underweight in terms of the contribution they make to a conversion result. This disclosure provides techniques and circuits that can improve linearity in sub-divided architectures and/or in sliced architectures.